


Welcome to the Family, Vibe

by VelvetMace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU -- Bad guys win, AU -- alternate timeline, Alternate Worldbuilding for Earth-2, Bondage, Drugs, Episode: 02x13, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Barry Allen, Minor Zoom, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Sado-Masochism, Sense Play, Setting: Earth-2, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibe/Reverb, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace
Summary: An alternative version of Season 2, episode 13, where Reverb gives Barry Allen to Zoom in return for Cisco's life and Cisco gets drawn into his decadently evil world of wealth, sex, pleasure, pain, and power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Reverb, Deathstorm, and Killer Frost are all a lot less impulsive but every bit as evil as their Earth-2 counterparts. They are every bit as bright as their Earth-1 counterparts. Their lives paralleled their Earth-1 counterparts more closely than canon. Earth-2 is also a lot more obviously dystopian than canon. So, more like Earth-2 as I wanted to see it, rather than Earth-2 as it actually was shown.
> 
> Originally I planned on putting this up in one chunk, but it seemed a bit unwieldily and exhausting, so I broke it up into 6.

Cisco regretted a lot of choices in his life, but the main one at the moment was that he had chosen to bring a gun rather than a knife to Barry’s impromptu let’s-get-revenge-for-Joe fight with Killer Frost.

It didn’t even need to be a fighting knife.A pen knife would have done fine. He should have said to himself, “Cisco, you know what is always handy to have in your pocket?A pocket knife.”

But no. He had a gun and a starlight mint and neither of them were going to do fuck all, because he was lying on the cold, oily concrete, tied from neck to ankle in what looked like a giant cafeteria hair net.Meanwhile, Killer Frost and Deathstorm were having a nice long gloat at his and Barry’s expense.Yeah, laugh it up.

Thing was, he’d thought he’d been so clever when he’d tasked the E-2 Star Lab’s satellite to looking for Frost’s deep infrared presence.He’d high-fived himself when the findings lead definitively to this conveniently abandoned warehouse not that far from the police station.In retrospect, it should have screamed “ambush”, but both he and Barry leaped on the idea of it being a “hideout” instead.Looking around now at the rotting crates, rusty piping, and basketball sized holes in the roof, yeah, definitely not anyone’s hideout.But Cisco had been so set on the plan that none of that pinged until it was too late.

The plan was that Iris and Floyd were to be a distraction.Not that Iris or Floyd realized that was their purpose.As cops, they thought they would be the ones to take Frost down. And maybe they had taken down metahumans before, but Barry had a major justice boner going on and when that happened, it was best not to get in the way of it. Anyway, Iris and Floyd were supposed to make a lot of noise and keep Frost’s deadly focus on them, while Cisco signaled Barry.Then Barry’d swoop in and take out Frost from behind, all nice and neat.

Things went sideways the moment Iris and Floyd followed Cisco though the broken front door.Because it was _totally_ an ambush.

Somehow Frost knew that _he_ knew where she was and was waiting with dart guns and net throwers and _back up_ for them to arrive. Cisco wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing Ronnie alive and a massive evil prick.Mixed feelings didn’t even cover it.

Iris and Floyd didn’t get five steps in the door before being taken out by Frost’s tranquilizers.While Cisco was distracted by their collapsing bodies, Deathstorm webbed him from behind.Barry gave them more of a fight, but after a couple of misses,Frost staggered him with a blast of cold, while Deathstorm used the web gun to knock him off his feet for good. 

And that was it. All of them down in under 2 minutes.Frost 4, Team Flash a big goose egg.Iris and Floyd were lying limp on the ground while Cisco and Barry were wrapped up like a pair of Christmas trees waiting to be tied to the roof of a car. The more Cisco moved, the tighter the netting held him.

Why hadn’t he brought a knife?There’d still be a chance of salvaging the situation if he’d just slipped a trusty boxcutter in his pocket.

Frost walked over to where Barrylay and crouched down. She tucked her long bleached hair back behind her ears and tenderly pulled back the hood of Barry’s suit.“Hello, Flash.Not too sore are you?”Barry glared at her.“Awwww, you’re mad.Well, you look sweet all wrapped up like this.Zoom will be so pleased with his gift.”

Deathstorm leaned against a nearby pillar, his flames subdued to just his head and the web thrower slung over his shoulder like a rifle.“It’s no fun when I don’t get to use my powers,” he said, sulkily.

“I know, baby.But if you did,you’d just kill him.And orders say no killing the breechers. The speedster belongs to Zoom.” 

Frost went to him and stroked the flames out of his hair and kissed his flushed lips with her blue ones. He cooled until the last traces of flame were gone and all Cisco could see was someone who looked hauntingly like Ronnie.Ouch.

Except for the expression that is.Deathstorm looked over Frost’s shoulder at where Iris and Floyd lay sprawled, with a cruel smile on his lips and a coldness in his eyes.“They aren’t speedsters.They are just cops.We could kill them.”

Frost turned to follow his gaze and a small smile lit her garish lips.

“Don’t!” cried Barry, “They can’t hurt you.” He vibrated for a moment, attempting to phase though the webbing or break it apart, but then he stopped as the strands started to bite into his arms and legs.

“You shouldn’t do that,” said Frost giggling in a very un-Caitlin like way.“You’ll only cut yourself.Boss made this webbing especially to capture speedsters.Only Zoom has the ability to break free of it.”

“Tell your boss he’s not getting my speed,” snarled Barry.

“Our boss doesn’t want your speed.Zoom does,” said Deathstorm. “Our boss, wants him.”He pointed at Cisco.“Zoom promised that if we delivered you, he could be ours.”

“What?” said Cisco, alarmed.He attempted to sit up and regretted it instantly as the netting threatened to choke him. “Me?What did I do?”

“Boss always wanted one of you,” replied Deathstorm.“Ever since he realized people like you existed.”

“What?People who get …vibes?” Cisco asked, doubtfully.Would these two even know what vibes were?

“Francisco Ramons,” came a new voice.Cisco awkwardly craned his head around. Someone jumped down from some boxes.“My doubles.”

Cisco’s doppelgänger had some kind of John Woo action movie thing going with the leather jacket, his hair tied up weird, and his eyes covered in wrap around sunglasses.The sunglasses were clearly to help him vibe, but there really was no excuse for the rest of that get up.Put that with Frost’s trashy goth thing and Deathstorm’s slick Matrix coat and they looked like a team of really shitty cosplayers.

“Dude, your fashion sense is terrible,” said Cisco, dryly.“And I say that as a fellow nerd. Wait, are you wearing make up?Really?”

Cisco’s double had taken off his glasses and yep, he was definitely doing the guy liner thing.

“We are metahumans, Cisco. We live by our own standards.We wear what we want to wear.We do what we want to do. We take what we want to take.”He knelt down over Cisco’s supine body and lightly touched his nose.“I’ve been watching you for months, while you’ve been half-assing it with your powers.So frustrating. If you had just worked yourself a little harder, you would have known coming here was a mistake.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” said Cisco, defiantly.

His double smirked and gave Cisco’s face a light slap.“Nor should you be.But your friend is about to have a very bad time.Zoom is not as kind as we are.”

“Hey, boss,” said Frost.“What should we do with the cops?”

“Kill them,” said the doppelgänger, standing up again.

“No!” screamed Cisco and Barry simultaneously.“Let them go,” said Barry.“They aren’t involved in this.”

“The hell they aren’t,” said Deathstorm.“They are the ones that hunt us down.”

“Cisco, listen—“ said Barry.

Cisco turned his head to look at Barry.Was there a plan?

“No, I meant the other Cisco, Earth-2 Cisco.”

“My name is Reverb,” said the double, dryly.“We don’t use human names anymore.”

“Reverb,” repeated Barry.“I don’t know you, but there must be some similarity between you and my Cisco. And my Cisco isn’t such a coward that he’d kill an unconscious person, even if that person was an enemy.”

“This is war, Breecher,” said Deathstorm.“It’s stupid to give the enemy time to regroup and fight you again.”

“But, it doesn’t have to be war,” Barry insisted.

“Yes, it does!” snarled Frost at the same time Deathstorm said, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You think that metas have it bad where you are from?” said Reverb scathingly.“It’s nothing compared to what it’s like here, where every third person on the street has a metahuman detector strapped to their wrist and will call the cops as soon as you get close.You think we love Zoom for his winning personality?Without him, we’d all still be in prison, getting drugged and scanned and tortured in the hopes of stopping our powers.”

“What?” said Barry.

“Are you saying they are performing medical experiments on metas?” asked Cisco.“Harry never said that.”

“Well of course he wouldn’t,” said Deathstorm, angrily.“He’s in on it.He made us with his experiments, and then he turned around and sold us all out, and now he’s making a profit off of rounding us up.” 

“The irony is that we all used to be part of his great tech ‘team,’” Frost air quoted.“Like we got any credit for our work.But as soon as our existence threatened his profits, he disowned us. Then he made those damn detectors so even Reverb couldn’t hide anymore.”

“I don’t believe it,” said Cisco.“Harry’s an asshole, but he’s not that much of a dick.”

Reverb grabbed Cisco by the shoulders and hauled him to an awkward stand.“You stay here long enough, Cisco, and Wells will have you strapped to a chair with a probe shoved so far up your ass you’ll see sparks.”

“No,” said Barry, shaking his head.“That can’t be true.Cisco’s right, Harry wouldn’t.”

“What, because he was nice to you, while he was in your world?As long as he has a use for you, he’ll string you along, but the moment you are worth more as a guinea pig, he’ll turn on you.Thats why my crew and I are taking Cisco.”Reverb’s hands tightened on Cisco’s shoulders.

“Let us go,” said Cisco, turning and ducking his head shyly, so that he wasn’t quite so nose-to-nose with his evil doppelgänger. “Cut us free, and we’ll go back through the breech.We’ll close it up after us.We don’t want to be part of your war.”

Even as Cisco talked there was a sudden flash of blue.Reverb’s grip softened on his shoulders, then let go. “Too late.Zoom is here.” 

Cisco turned his eyes towards Barry. Hunched over him was a dark, shadowy suit that covered over every part of the person beneath.A stray blot of blue lightning crawled over his limbs making it clear who he must be.

“We did as you asked,” said Reverb.“Plus a little more,” he pointed to the two cops.“Should we kill them?”

“NO!” shouted Barry, struggling with the netting again.“Don’t kill Iris!Please!”

“Leave them…” muttered Zoom in a super creepy distorted voice. He turned towards where Iris and Floyd lay, still completely out.“He has feelings for that one.We can kill them if he doesn’t cooperate.” 

“Tell them to leave Cisco, too,” said Barry, staring Cisco in the eyes with barely contained panic.

“You promised,” countered Reverb, cooly.“We delivered.”

“I keep my promises. He is yourssss.”And with that there was a flash of blue and Barry and Zoom were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Reverb said “Let’s take you home,” and created a shimmering blue portal out of hand gestures and thin air,Cisco’s heart leapt for a moment. He had visions of them taking him back home to Earth-1 where his apartment, his job, his family, everything in his life waited.And he wanted that bad.  But Barry needed rescuing, Jesse Wells was still missing,and they hadn’t accomplished any of what they’d set out to do coming here.Leaving Earth-2 now would be tantamount to slinking away in defeat and that was just a little too high a price to pay for the comforts of home.

He almost spoke up to say, “Wait, I need to rescue Barry first," but then they hauled him through the shimmering blue mist into a enormous living room with a penthouse worthy view of Earth-2’s distinctively Art Deco skyline.

Oh, they meant _their_ home.Yeah, that made a lot more sense.

Storm and Frost set him on his feet between a matching pair of cream colored leather couches.Cisco craned his head around and took in the crystal chandeliers, the art on the wall, the white marble mantle on the sleek gas fire place. 

This wasn’t how he pictured outlaw life at all.He’d thought they’d live in a sewer or an abandoned building or something more fitting to being evil.This was more like a billionaires’ idea of city living. What a lair!

“How about we slip you into something more comfortable,” Reverb said, pressing a chunky device on his wrist.The webbing loosened and then fell off Cisco to the ground.Cisco stretched his arms out and felt his skin for cuts.“Storm, stow our gear.Frost, get yours.”

Storm relieved Cisco of the forgotten gun tucked into his belt before gathering up the netting from around Cisco’s ankles.Then he went on to take the weapons from Reverb and Frost before heading down a spiral staircase in the middle of the floor.Frost followed him down, leaving Cisco alone with his doppelgänger in the middle of all the glitz.

“Like it?” Reverb asked, noticing Cisco’s distracted attention.

“This place is seriously swank, yo.You really live here?”

“The irony is we live much better as outcasts than we did as law abiding professionals.Turns out, crime pays very well.”Reverb sat in the center of one of the couches, spreading his arms and legs to take up as much room as possible.“Sit.”He pointed to the couch opposite.

Cisco sat primly down.“It must pay spectacularly.This place is enormous.How many banks did you rob to buy it?”

“None.Technically speaking we don’t own it.It’s an investment property for Merlyn industries. Malcom allows us to use it for free in exchange for letting him direct my visions to his concerns.You see, unlike Wells, some people appreciate my talents. It’s been a very, very mutually enjoyable relationship.” 

There was no way to miss Reverb’s innuendo. So, Earth-2 him was gay apparently. “Oh.Well great for you, I suppose,” said Cisco awkwardly, trying not to think of Malcom Merlyn and his doppelgänger doing anything mutually enjoyable together.

Reverb smirked at Cisco’s reaction.“To tell the truth, we don’t need to rob people at all.That’s more of a war effort — demoralizing the populace.The more they see us using our powers, the less confident they are in fighting us.Already they are starting to admit they are inferior.We are going to run this city very soon.And after that, the country, and then the world.”

“All hail King Zoom.”

Reverb’s eyes grew cold.Then he looked away past Cisco’s shoulder at the wall of glass behind him.“We’ll see. He is still stronger than I am, but I haven’t hit my peak yet and he very much has.When I do reach my full potential, it’s not going to be the speedsters ruling this world, it will be you and me.I’ve already seen glimmers of it.We are going to become gods.”

His doppelgänger was a megalomaniac, oh fun.“Okay then,” he finally said.

“You don’t believe me.”

“I’m your captive.Do you really care what Ibelieve?” 

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care.”

“Really?” A hopeful thought occurred.“Do you really care?If that’s the case, maybe you are more like me than I’m giving you credit for.Hey, maybe you are just being a brother and looking out for me.Protecting me from Zoom.And this has all been, like, a sales pitch to get me on your side, one meta to another.”

Reverb looked at him with disbelief, but Cisco forged on, because who knows, maybe he could talk his doppelgänger into being altruistic.It wasn’t impossible.

“In which case,” Cisco continued doggedly, “Deep down you are a really nice guy who just wants to rule the world… benevolently …with equal rights for all.And you’ll let me leave whenever I want, because you know when I see what’s out there, I’ll come back.” 

There, now if things just broke his way, Reverb would see the light of day and he’d be on his merry old way out the door to regroup with Harry.

Reverb smiled sweetly and then ruined the image by steepling his fingers together in pure villainous fashion.“Would you like to think I’m just going to talk your ear off about some great future plan of mine and then let you go running off to try rescue your friend?”

“Yes?”said Cisco hopefully.

Reverb laughed.“Nope. Sorry.You’re my prisoner. Frost, _cariño_ , tag our captive will you?”

Frost had come into the room while they talked, but had hung out behind Cisco’s couch where he couldn’t see her and Reverb at the same time.Now she grabbed Cisco’s hair in a fist and pulled.Rude!And ow!His chin was forced upwards and in that moment, Frost pressed the nozzle of an injection gun against the side of his throat.

A stinging pain told Cisco that she’d done something to him.“Hey!” he cried out.“What the hell was that?”

“The device Frost put into your neck is contains a GPS transmitter, so we can track you wherever you go.And as an added benefit if you decide to be willful, I can trigger it to stimulate the vagus nerve.Your blood pressure will drop untilyou become too woozy to run or fight. Would you like to see it demonstrated?”

“No!Jesus.What’s wrong with you people?”The spot on his throat felt hot and swollen.

“Good. I didn’t bring you here to be your bro, Cisco.I brought you here to tickle my vanity. I bet you are wishing right now that you’d worked a lot harder on developing your powers, because maybe then you’d have a chance to get away from me. It’s okay.Your loss is my gain.”

“Our gain,” said Frost, smugly.

Cisco glared at her and rubbed his hair back in place.“What do you people want with me.”

“Patience. _Cariño_ , come and sit next to me.”Frost settled down on the couch next to Reverb and snuggled up to his side in a very un-colleague-like way. Which was reinforced when Reverb reached over and pulled her in for a long, slobbery kiss. 

Cisco froze, because wow,Doppel-him and Doppel-Caitlin were an item?So, so weird.Real Caitlin would smack him silly if ever pulled a move like that with her.And wait, hadn’t Frost been all lovey-dovey with Deathstorm back at the warehouse?And weren’t they both wearing wedding rings? Yes, yes, they had and they were.

Suddenly the painting of a haystack over on that wall looked very interesting. “Would you two like some privacy?”A movement caught his eye and his heart sped up. “Um, guys?”

Deathstorm was climbing up the spiral staircase behind Reverb and Frost.The ugly expression on his face made Cisco flinch and huddle smaller, waiting for the sparks of jealousy to fly.To his surprise, Deathstorm seemed not to care that Reverb was making out with his wife.

“What took you so long?” asked Reverb, breaking lip lock with Frost.He craned his neck to look over the back of the couch.

“Martin didn’t want to take a nap in his stasis pod.He kept arguing with me about letting our new friend go.I threatened to let you play with him if he didn’t snap to.”

Cisco felt of jolt of worry and sat up in his seat.“Wait, is Professor Stein okay?What are you all doing with him?”

Reverb ignored Cisco and leveled an annoyed look at not-Ronnie. “I’m _busy_ right now.Martin is your responsibility to discipline, not mine.”

Deathstorm looked contrite.“You’re off the hook, he stopped arguing right then and did as he was told.”

“Even so, now that you’ve mentioned it, I should spend some time with him so he knows your threats aren’t empty.But in the future, consult me first before committing me, and never threaten someone without fully intending to follow through.”

Storm looked completely chastened.“I’m sorry, boss.”

“Forgiven, _mi amor_.Now come over here, and sit with us.”

Storm sat down on Reverb’s other side.Reverb grabbed him by the waist and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips while Frost looked on approvingly.

Cisco covered his face with his hand and tried to block the wet smacking noises out of his awareness. But they just went on and on and … “Oh my god,” he groaned after a minute.“Just stop already.”

Reverb broke off the kiss.“What?Jealous?”

“No.I can’t believe my doppelgänger is such a _slut_.Is there anyone I know who you aren’t putting the moves on? We have the same genes, how did we get to be so different?”

Reverb sat up.“That’s the thing, though.We aren’t.I used to be a good boy like you.I played by the rules. Went to work, kept my nose clean, acted like I never wanted anything too weird. I devoted my time to making everyone happy and pretended it made me happy, too.And then you know what happened?”

“No.What?” Please let it be brain damage.

“I went in to work one day and set off a fucking metahuman detector that didn’t exist when I left work the night before.And while I was sitting in a cell, facing a life of degradation and pain, that’s when I realized that humans don’t care if I’m a good boy.Once you are a metahuman, nothing else matters.And if my mayor and my employer say that human rights and laws don’t apply to me, well, who am I to disagree with them? Huh?” 

Reverb jumped to his feet, suddenly fired up with passion.

“I should have been so angry, but, you know what?I wasn’t.It was the most freeing moment of my life.Because when I broke out of that place, I also broke through my brainwashing.And that’s when I learned to recognize what actually makes me happy.  And it was none of this being everyone's doormat shit.”

Reverbs eyes burned. “Ask me. Ask me what I like.”

“What do you like?” Cisco repeated, obediently.

“I like wealth, Cisco.”Reverb gave a slightly hysterical laugh.“I like power.I like my visions, my abilities, and building things that I design.I also like sex.A lot.And not just the safe, sweet, socially acceptable kind.” 

Reverb started circling Cisco’s couch forcing him to choose between twisting in his seat and turning his back on Reverb. In the end he kind of did both, as Reverb stopped directly behind him and put a hand on each his shoulders.

“I like girls and I like boys.I like bondage and toys. I like to dish it out and I like to take it. I like to be bought and I like owning others.And I’m smart enough to get everything and everyone I like.”

Frost scooted closer to Storm, and he put his arm around her.Both watched Cisco’s reaction with smug, knowing looks on their face.We confirm all this, their expressions said.

“You know what?I enjoyed my journey of self-discovery so much, I want to relive it.”Reverb leaned over the couch and caressed Cisco’s hair, then turned so his lips brushed the edge of Cisco’s ear, and his breath tickled his eardrum.“Through you.’

Cisco pulled away and stood up. “I’m not going to let you corrupt me.”

Reverb straightened up.“It’s not corruption when it’s what’s deep inside us to begin with.It’s purification.”

“Well you can leave me out of your purification.No really.It’s horrifying enough to know my doppelgänger is power crazy sex addict with no regard for people’s lives.I mean, damn, what even, bro?If that’s what’s inside me when I turn evil, I don’t even want to know. I want no part of any of this.”

“It’s way too late for you to decide that, _gordo_.You and me are connected.From now on, we are going to be closer than you’ve been to anyone else in your life. Inseparable.”

Cisco backed away until he wasn’t hemmed in by the two couches. He saw the spiral stair case just off to his side.If he could make it down stairs, he might be able to find something to use as a weapon or a way out.Maybe save Professor Stein on the way.

“Where are you going?” Reverb asked.

“The bathroom,” Cisco blurted.

“Come here and kiss me first, and I’ll let you go.”Reverb puckered up and made a smacking noise.

“Ew.I’m not kissing you.I’ve seen where your lips have been.”

“Hey!”Both Frost and Storm looked insulted.“Oh, no you didn’t,” Frost murmured under her breath. A thin puff of mist issued from her lips.

Cisco cautiously backed away a few more steps, testing how far they were going to let him go before they made some move.He’d just come to the conclusion that they weren’t in any hurry to stop him, when he hit the wall with his back. Of course, they weren’t moving. All he’d done was corner himself between a clunky display case and a credenza.

“If you don’t kiss me, then you aren’t going anywhere,” said Reverb.Though his words sounded soft and patient, his fingers tightened on the back of the couch and a predatory look narrowed his eyes.

Fuck this.Cisco made a dash for the stairs, but just as he almost made it, he felt an intense wave of dizziness.His heart beat quickly and his breath came in gasps. He staggered.Panic gripped him as his vision filled with black and white dots.He reached blindly for some kind of support, and finding none he collapsed,first to his knees then into a ball on the cold tiled floor. 

Cisco closed his eyes, ready to pass out.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching.“I know you’re conscious.Frost used my settings to calibrate your blood pressure.As long as you don’t try to get up or move too fast you should be fine.”

Cisco cracked his eyes open.His vision had cleared and the dizziness had backed off, but the feeling of fundamental wrongness was still with him.Reverb stood over him, smiling unpleasantly.

“What do you want with me?” Cisco asked.

“In the long term, I’m going to reshape you in my image.But for right now, you’re my shiny new toy, and I can’t wait to play with you.”

“Please, don’t.”

“You should thank me that I’m not going to listen to you.Because I know it’s not really you talking.It’s the brainwashing.You don’t even know what you want yet.But I know what makes you tick, _gordo_.And I’m going to give it to you until you admit you need it.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not you!”Cisco tried to get up but then collapsed immediately under a new wave of dizziness.

“But you are!”Reverb grabbed Cisco’s legs and pulled them straight, then he straddled Cisco’s hips and rested his weight on Cisco’s groin.“You _are_ me!Just a more innocent version.Are you a virgin?I bet you are.”

“No,” said Cisco, insulted.“Dude, I’m twenty-five.I’ve had dates.With women.We did things.I don’t need to do things with my evil twin for the experience.” 

“So virginal.You can’t even say ‘fuck’.”

Cisco tried to shove him off but the effort just made him feel woozy and exhausted and left him panting with nausea.His arms had the strength of wet pasta. The only thing that made it better was lying still, eyes closed, and doing nothing.

Reverb grabbed his wrists and pressed them to the tile.Then leaned in and kissed him.

For a second Cisco was too shocked to react beyond registering the feelings.Reverb’s mouth was soft and dry at first, then a tongue languidly ran between Cisco’s lips, sliding deeper and trying to tease his mouth open further.Finally, Cisco’s brain’s kicked in.He opened his eyes and pulled his head sideways, so that Reverb’s tongue ended up licking a warm wet stripe across his cheek.

“Stop that.”

Reverb sat up again and smirked.“First rule of this game is when I ask you for something you give it to me.Or else I punish you and take it anyway.Low blood pressure isn’t going to kill you, but it sure feels like you are dying, doesn’t it?”

“Let me go,” groaned Cisco.He had no strength.Even his voice sounded feeble.

“Never.But I will turn off the tag, if you agree to follow directions.” Reverb’s voice took a soft, plaintive quality.“Just give in, _gordo_.It will feel good, I promise.I know what’s best for you.”

Cisco shook his head, a floppy gesture that made the room spin.“I can’t.What you want, I can’t give you.It’s not right.”

“Then we’ll just have to take it from you,”Reverb said sharply, then gave Cisco’s cold cheek a playful slap. “You lie there, just let us do all the work this time.With your tag active, it won’t be as much pleasure for you, but I promise you will feel some.You’ll learn to like how we feel soon enough.”

“No,” murmured Cisco, too tired to even protest strongly.His eyes drifted shut again, but he remained stubbornly conscious.He felt Reverb’s weight lift off of him, then the solid grip of Reverb’s hands on his ankles. With a jerk he was dragged across the floor.A second later Storm’s much warmer hands clasped his wrists and and they lifted him up so he hung like a hammock, suspended in space. He felt every jarring step they took with him until at last they swung him like a rope back and forth and then let go.

He fully expected to hit the floor with a bruising thud, but instead he hit something soft.Cracking open his eyes, he saw that he’d been brought to a different room and thrown on a large mattress.The walls were so white they hurt his eyes.

“Stop,” he said more forcefully.“You don’t want to do this.”This time no one bothered to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

They began undressing him at once.Cisco made a token effort to fight them off, but they were too many and he was too weak.Even without looking he could tell whose hands were on him, where.Reverb’s hands were warm and dry and rough with callus as they yanked his shirt up his chest and worked his left arm through his sleeve.Mirroring him was Frost’s smaller, smoother hands, but her touch was so cold she made him flinch and try to pull away.Then at his feet was Storm, his hands like heated stones, pulling off his shoes and socks.Cisco tried not to notice how oddly relaxing his touch felt.He didn’t want to feel any pleasure in this.

Reverb was babbling.“I’m so glad you came through that breech.I was beginning to think I was going to have to go to your Earth to fetch you, and I hate to owe Zoom favors.But then you came to me and saved me all the work.On some level you must have known I wanted you.”

“You’re crazy,” Cisco managed.His breath came in shallow pants and he felt sweat bead up on his forehead.

“Am I?Look at you, all open and vulnerable, ready for me.Seeing myself in the mirror or on film just doesn’t compare to being able to experience myself in real life.”

Storm pulled down Cisco’s pants, hot fingers skimming over his thighs, leaving trails of relaxing warmth in their wake. 

Cisco summoned up all his strength to kick him and, to his surprise, connected.From the rubbery feel, he guessed he got Storm right in the face. For a moment he felt a surge of satisfaction.Then Storm’s hand caught his footin an excruciating hot grip and he regretted everything.Oh god, he was so wrong!Ow!Shit! 

Cisco screamed.

“Storm,” barked Reverb.“No!” 

Storm let go of Cisco’s tender foot and Cisco pulled it away to the side.He teared up in relief when Frost took it it between her hands and cooled the smarting flesh.

“First degree,” she said. “He’s fine.”She let his foot go.Cisco pulled it as far away as he comfortably could.

Reverb tutted. “Cisco, _gordo_ , I wouldn’t provoke him.You don’t have fast healing and Storm’s control has a tendency to slip when he gets angry.But if you want to engage pain play, you should know that the three of us are well versed in that, too. Some other time, we’ll show you exactly how muchheat and cold your body can tolerate without lingering injury.I’ve had them practice on me.”

“I’m not you!” Cisco glared at him. “This isn’t some kind of advanced masturbation.I’m another person.A person who is saying no.”

“I know.Hush.We’re playing.”

“We should give him the juice,” suggested Frost, putting a finger to her lips.“It always makes the reluctant ones less… reluctant.”

“Do it,” said Reverb. Cisco followed Frost as she daintily traipsed across the room to a large wardrobe and threw the doors wide open.Cisco gaped in horror, to see rows and rows of … things.Bedroom things.Some of which were recognizable, if intimidating, like the ropes and dildos, but others looked distressingly obscure in their purpose.And then there were the obvious home made devices, which were things he could have made if he were as huge a pervert as Reverb obviously was.Jesus fucking Christ, did that giant butt plug have retractable spikes?Just why?Why would you want to do that?To anyone?Ever?

Frost retrieved a red vial from a padded box and twisted it into the top of her injection gun.Cisco almost felt relief that it was just drugs and not some honking huge spiked insertable.Except wait… so maybe his body wasn’t a temple, but he’d kept it drug free up to now and he’d rather not break that habit.

“What is that?” Cisco asked, worried.

Frost waved the injection gun about proudly. “This, baby, is what you get when you ask the molecular pharmacologist in your metahuman prison to come up with a drug to remove her own powers.I call it the ‘humans can go fuck themselves’ cocktail.It’s a big hit at parties.”

“It’s a little something to get you in the mood,” Reverb clarified.“Lowers your thresholds for pleasure and sensation, increases your pain tolerance,heightens libido, reduces the refractory period in men to almost nothing. Frost is a clever, clever girl, when she puts her mind to things,”Reverb took her pale arm and kissed her hand like some perverted version of an old fashioned gentleman.

“So, you’re going to turn me into a drug addict?”He didn’t try to hide the disgust in his voice.“So much for your awesome seductive powers, bro.”

“It’s not addictive,” said Frost, mildly annoyed.“At least not physically.Psychologically… that’s a different matter.”

“ _Gordo_ , never mind the drugs, you are going to be so addicted to all the things we do to you, you are never going to want to leave us.”With that Reverb held his leg down while Frost pressed the gun high up on his inner thigh and pulled the trigger.

Ow.Oh, shit. Oh… oh.Whoa.

The drug was kicking in, like a rolling wave of comfort. His anxiety melted away into nothing.Just by itself, that was amazing.He hadn’t realized just how tense he’d been.But now Cisco felt oddly relaxed and weirdly hyper perceptive at the same time.His eyes closed again.Even though Frost wasn’t touching him, he could sense her coolness off to the side, and Storm’s heat was blazing by his feet.He could hear their breath, the sounds of their clothes being removed.

Cisco opened his eyes again and was hit by the bizarre vision of Ronnie pulling his tight tee up over his wide chest, every muscle seemed beautifully sculpted in the window light, like some statue in a museum.Daaaaamn… Cisco always wanted abs like those.Did they feel as hard as they looked?They looked hard.

“Yeah, he’s feeling it,” Reverb’s voice purred.“I think we can lighten up on the tag.He’s going nowhere.”

And suddenly, Cisco felt a euphoric rush of wellness that mixed with euphoric rush of being high.He giggled uncontrollably.Oh god it was so good not to be dying.This bed was so soft. 

He glanced over at Frost.So that’s what Caitlin looked like naked. Was it violating Caitlin’s privacy to be looking?But it wasn’t Caitlin, and it wasn’t like he had a choice here.And anyway she was looking at him and he was just as naked.

He stared defiantly back at her.Wow.She was slim and fit, with small pert breasts. Surprisingly muscular as well.He hadn’t thought Caitlin would be that buff.Cisco had always been drawn to strong muscular women and he felt his libido sparking up at the sight of her defined abs.

No this wasn’t Caitlin at all.Caitlin had an adorable fragility that brought out the brother in him.Made him want to cuddle and feed her cocoa when she was down.Frost needed no cuddling and wouldn’t want a cup of cocoa. She was intimidating.She grinned at him, showing her bright teeth against her blue lips and he knew she’d devour him given a chance.

Reverb ran his hand up Frost’s flat belly, his golden skin contrasting with her milkiness, thumb sliding over the tear drop shaped navel. She melted into to him, pushing her chest out to welcome his hands.He cupped them, thumbing the puffy nipples gently while her hands reached up and pulled the dark band from his hair.Cisco watched in fascination at Reverbs hair, dark and shiny like his own, cascaded around his shoulders, then was pulled back again in a rough fist by Frost’s long fingers.

Despite the novelty of seeing Caitlin’s doppelgänger in the nude, Cisco found himself mostly drawn to Reverb. _This is what the back of my head looks like. That’s what I look like from behind._ It was weird to see his own body and be able to appreciate it unselfconsciously.Reverb’s ass was seriously fat.Round and smooth and hairless.Almost womanly.Damn he was actually getting hot off himself.Must be the drugs.

“He’s watching us,” murmured Frost, looking over Reverb’s shoulder at him.“Lets show him what he can have.”Her fingers cupped his ass cheek and she squeezed the flesh hard enough to turn his skin pale around the fingertips.Cisco sucked in a breath of appreciation.

Reverb reached over and held her face, turned her head to meet his lips with hers.Their lips met lightly, then he pulled away, breathing out a fine mist.“Control yourself, _cariño_.”

“Excitement,” she said, breathily.“Today I get to fuck two of you.”

“Yes, but control your bite.Today, there will be nothing but pleasure for our new friend here.Today we are going to blow his mind.”

Cisco was so fascinated with Reverb and Frost that he’d entirely forgotten about Storm until he felt a warm hand pushing at his shoulder, rolling him onto his side. He stiffened and tried to turn his head, but stopped when a hand rubbed it’s way up the back of his thigh, massaging him as it went. 

That… that actually felt _really_ good.Like spa level good.And oh, it was almost too hot to bear, but not quite.His muscles turned into goo at the touch.Storm began systematically massaging the muscles on either side of his spine from his tailbone up to his neck. When his hand reached Cisco’s nape, his hot fingers threaded through Cisco’s hair and found his scalp and ooooh, yeah. Ronnie had always been good with his hands.It figured he’d be good at this.

The bed dipped behind him and then he felt Storm press himself against his back like a hot blanket.A really, really strong hot blanket that gave you no choice but to be cuddled.Storm’s hands continued to explore his front, massaging his shoulders and pecs, his ribs, his abs.

“Look at him, yeah, he likes that,” said Reverb from far away.“Do I look that hot when we play?”

“Every time, baby,” said Frost.

“He falls apart just like you do,” said Storm by Cisco’s ear.Cisco feltpang of shame. 

The seduction was working. It shouldn’t have been because God knows he’d been extremely clear saying no. And maybe it was the drugs making his brains fall apart, or maybe it was that Cisco was just _that_ pathetic, but it was kind of flattering to be so wanted. So nice to be held and warmed and petted, even if it was by a band of perverts.No one had ever looked at him quite so carnally lustful as Reverb was looking at him now.Did that make him a narcissist?Was it possibly true that he did want this as much as his doppelgänger and just didn’t know himself enough to know it?

“You are thinking too hard,” said Reverb.“Let it go.That’s the fun of playing.It’s only sensation.Nothing to take too seriously. You don’t have to weigh yourself down with rules and restrictions.Thinking of what it all means.It means nothing.You can just give in to what you want.You want him don’t you.”

 _Do I?_ Cisco asked himself.

Storm’s hand slid over Cisco’s hip and traced a path up to his chest, then down again with aching slowness, circling closer to his groin with every pass.Cisco sucked in a breath and tightened, nerves alive with anticipation.

_I should say stop.I should struggle._

But he didn’t, he lay there, breath tight in his chest, as Storm grazed his fingers over his pubic hair and finally reached the base of his penis.

He was hard.Cisco wasn’t sure when that had happened, it was so hard to keep track of his body when so much of his concentration was aimed at Storm’s thick fingers.He gasped as Storm continued his digital journey, only one finger now, skimming from the base of Cisco’s shaft to where the moist foreskin folded back at the head of his penis.Every iota of his attention had narrowed down to that single amazing sensation, as if by sheer willpower he could keep it going.

Cisco wanted to grab Storm’s large hand in his own smaller ones, forcefully wrap the fingers around his shaft and pull. He wanted to shove Storms hand away, release himself from this unbearable teasing.Somehow he was frozen, unable to do either.

Reverb trained them, he realized hazily.Reverb trained them to know exactly what felt best to him.

Storm looped his hand around Cisco’s cock so loosely that at times he couldn’t feel anything but radiant heat and at others he felt the soft caress of his palm and each individual finger lazily stroking up and down. The touch felt so good but it wasn’t enough, not quite enough.Frustration built up.He squirmed. 

Frost and Reverb had stopped molesting each other to gaze at him, and he could tell they were just waiting for him to break and beg for more.

“Aw.He’s on edge already,” said Frost, grinning cruelly.“So needy.So starved.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll feed you,” said Reverb, settling on the bed next to Cisco’s head and petting his hair absentmindedly. “We’ll feed you until you are stuffed.”

At the word “stuffed” Cisco’s self-control failed.He thrust forward, trying to fuck Storm’s hand and when Storm’s grip grew even more tentative in retaliation, he grabbed it with both his hands and tried to force the fingers to tighten and rub him to completion.

Ow, hot … OW!

Instinctively Cisco yanked Storm’s hand away from his groin and jerked his whole body forward. His cock tingled and felt sensitive to even the slightest current of the air.

The bastard had burned him!Burned on the most tender spot on his whole body.The fucker!

That was it!His heart hammered.The fear of being burned again cut right through the drugs and neediness.He tried squirm out of reach, off the bed, out of the room. Reverb, Frost, and Storm all held him in place, Reverb at his shoulders and Frost taking his ankles in her chilly hands, Storm at his waist.

“Let me go!” Cisco cried out.“Let me go!”

Frost and Storm laughed at his struggles.

“Calm down,” said Reverb.“You aren’t hurt.I’ve suffered worse than that many times for fun.”

Storm’s heat was at his back again. A moment later, Storm’s hand closed into a fist around Cisco’s cock, preventing him from moving his hips, but the temperature was cooler now.More normal.He felt Storm’s smile against his ear.“Shh, it was just a little spank to get you to behave.”

“Don’t burn me,” Cisco begged. “I’ll do what you want me to do, just don’t burn me again.”

“ _Gordo_ , I told you.We want you to do nothing.Tonight we do all the work. You eat what we put on your plate.No more, no less.Don’t ruin the feast by trying to gobble it too fast.”

Cisco felt a wave of humiliation. If they were going to molest him, then they should just get on with it already. Get it done with.These guys were being assholes.It’s not like he chose to be here.

He covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, Shhh,” said Reverb in his ear.Cisco felt his hair being petted again.“Shhh.Let it go.Stop thinking.No one thinks badly of you.Trust me.There’s nothing to be ashamed of.You look beautiful.So hot, so luscious.You are a dish to be savored.”

Cisco groaned, suddenly the food metaphors were too much.“If you’re so hungry, go eat a snack already.”  He covered his eyes with his forearm.

Reverb pushed aside his arm and kissed him.This time Cisco didn’t move away.It was all so inevitable anyway.He was going to give them what they wanted. Debase himself, humiliate himself, be their puppet.He couldn’t stop them.The tongue filling his mouth, the lips against his, so full, so firm, it did feel good.

It must be the drugs keeping him from holding on to anger. 

“That’s it,” murmured Reverb in his mouth. “Just give in to the feelings, don’t fight.We are the bad guys here. No one thinks less of you for obeying us.”

Cisco was pathetically reassured by his words.He closed his eyes and concentrated on the physical sensations.

Storm’s hand massaged his cock with brisk warm strokes until he felt himself grow hard again, all while Reverb kept up the cooing prattle, telling him how good he was, how nice he looked, how much they loved looking at him. Then just as he started to feel himself getting closer to coming, Storm slowed down, pulling his foreskin up and over the head and back down again in insanely slow, tormenting strokes.Drawing it out.

Suddenly a line of coldness caressed his chest.Cisco’s eyes flew open to see Frost kneeling by the side of the bed, using the tips of her fingers to draw a pattern across his belly, over his pecs and finally settling like an icy bite on his nipples.They both drew up hard and crinkled.He jolted as a hot line of pleasure ran from chest to groin.

Cisco gasped as he ramped up to a sudden orgasm.Pleasure slammed his brain, melting away all thoughts, all doubts. Storm jacked him slowly, milking him for every drop of come and then some.

“Done,” said Cisco, reaching to push him away.“Done. I’m done. Stop.”

Reverb caught his hands.“No, you aren’t.”

Storm kept jacking him and Cisco winced, waiting for the painful post orgasmic sensitivity to settle in, but weirdly it didn’t happen.His cock was limp, but not overly touchy.Even the earlier burn seemed to have lost it’s sting.“What the hell?”

“It’s a great drug, isn’t it,”said Frost, proudly.“Keeps the party going for a long, long time.”

“You didn’t think we were just going to jack you off and call it day, did you?” said Reverb, smiling at him.“The rest of us have needs, too.The hand job was just to take off the desperate edge and get you nice and mellow for round two.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Round two?” asked Cisco, stupidly.Storm had gone back to teasing him with a loose hand and it was extremely distracting.

“Yeah, the round where I take your cherry.And don’t tell me you aren’t a virgin there. I saw the look of fear in your eyes when you saw the contents of our cabinet.”

“Dude, any sane person would be scared by what’s in your cabinet.”He tried to squirm away again, only to have Reverb grab his shoulders and force him onto his back. 

Without thinking, Cisco reached up with both hands and shoved him away.Surprised, Reverb slipped off the edge of the bed and onto the floor in a less than dignified manner.

“He’s undisciplined,” said Storm.“May I?”He let go of Cisco’s cock and held his flushed hand threateningly over Cisco’s thigh.

“No. Not this time.”Reverb picked himself up off the floor with surprisingly good spirits.“You can’t push my buttons, _gordo_.I like the challenge too much.”

“I got this,” said Frost.She went to the wardrobe and returned with a pair of blue velcro medical restraints. “It’s okay, babe,” she cooed.“Discipline’s hard. It took Reverb weeks to tame my Storm.We had to fuck on a concrete floor.Not comfy.”

“Hey,” Deathstorm said sulkily.“Martin was the fighter, not me.Once I built his stasis pod, it was all good.”

Frost attached the restraints to the headboard and Reverb helped her put them around Cisco’s wrists, leaving them stretched above his head. “There you go.No more temptation to put your hands where they aren’t invited.”She beamed down at him with a fake sugary smile. “I know, sweetie.You’re mad because we aren’t giving you a fair fight.Well, fair doesn’t exist in this world, so that’s just gonna be that.Anger’s the best spice for sex, anyway.”

“Fuck you,” snarled Cisco.“Just do what you are going to do and get it over with.I don’t need your mock sympathy.”

“That’s the spirit, babe.”

“I got this,” said Storm.He had crawled down to the foot of the bed and now yanked Cisco’s legs apart.He settled himself between them and gave Cisco a great big toothy smile before grabbing him by the back of his knees and hoistedthem up, until they were hooked over his shoulders.

“Um, what are you doing down there? Hello?”

His head ducked down and Cisco felt a sudden wet heat and the most exquisitely delicate touch against the sensitive skin around his anus.His nerves fired up like crazy, making him shiver with pleasure.He felt a hot huff of breath and then again, that gentle soothing friction. 

“Oh… oh… Jesus, you aren’t…”Words escaped him, literally.Shoved right out of his head to make room for the all encompassing pleasure of being mouthed and licked and prodded and opened with a clever tongue.How could something this filthy feel so fantastic?Oh god, he could come again from just this so easily. He panted and pulled on the restraints, not to get away but simply because it was so intense he couldn’t be still any longer.

Just as suddenly as Storm pulled him up, he let him slide back down, until his butt was on the mattress again, but his ankles were still up in the air.Cisco moaned with disappointment.The expression on Storms face in response was pure smugness.

Before Cisco could get his mind together again, he felt heat and moisture again.Storm had lubed his fingers and was massaging it into his taint and buttocks before pushing inward. Cisco gasped as he was breached, but between the earlier licking and the lube and the sheer high body heat, he was already pretty thoroughly relaxed.Oh it felt good, so good. He’d never imagined. 

“That’s it,” he heard Reverb hiss, and he thought it was in response to himself, but when he looked over, Frost and his doppelgänger were going at it again.

Standing by the edge of the bed, Reverb had his fingers tucked between Frost’s slim thighs, sawing back and forth lazily.Frost’s eyes were alight with a cruel pleasure as she massaged Reverb’s cock equally slowly with a hand that had paled to almost blue.Reverb hissed and winced, as if with pain, as if being touched by her hurt him. Somehow he was still enjoying it, for his cock was engorged to a slick and throbbing eggplant purple.He shivered and gritted his teeth.

Storm continued to work on Cisco, one hand jacking him in a teasing fashion while the other fucked him slowly in and out, rubbing his insides with firm fingers, but his eyes, like Cisco’s were drawn to what was going on with the other two. 

“Frost, hurt him more,” called Storm.

Frost grinned and gripped Reverb’s cock a little harder eliciting a thin breathy scream from his lips.She smothered it with her own lips.

Oh Jesus, between the anal massage and this show, Cisco was more turned on that he’d ever been been before. 

Suddenly Storm seemed warmer than he’d been before.A lot warmer.Growing uncomfortable.Cisco was sweating like a pig.His thighs were slick, and balls were damp, a drop tickled down his ribs. And nope, he wasn’t nearly the masochist his doppelgänger was.

“Not so hot, please,” he said, trying to draw Storm’s attention back to himself.

Storm looked at him and smirked.“He’s ready, boss.Let’s switch.”

Cisco gasped as Storm pulled his fingers free and then rolled off the bed and onto his feet.He immediately felt cooler. And then cooler still as Reverb rolled on top of him. Cisco didn’t know if it was because he’d gotten used to Storms abnormal body heat, or if Frost had cooled Reverb down with her chilly petting, but it was almost refreshing feeling his doppelgänger on top of him.

Reverb kissed him, a cool tongue dipping into his mouth. Before Cisco could think to stop himself he kissed back, sucking the tongue, letting his body do what it clearly wanted to do.

“That’s right,” said Reverb.“Isn’t it good when you give in?”

“Yes,” said Cisco.At this point he was just going to agree to anything that pleased them and do whatever they wanted him to.He couldn’t think anymore.

“Wait and see, it gets even better.”

Reverb positioned Cisco’s legs so that his ankles were hooked over his arms, then without further preamble, he pressed in.Cisco gasped and tightened around the sudden much larger,much cooler intrusion.It was huge.Enormous, sliding in smoothly on all the lube and sweat.He was being stretched so far, so deep.It was almost too much.It was too much.

“Slow,” he begged.“Slow.”Without thinking he yanked on the restraints.

“Of course, _gordo_ ,” whispered Reverb. “This time.”He sat up a little and began fucking with shorter slower thrusts.Cisco sighed with relief.Then gasped again as Reverb began to jack him, working is cock back up to fullness.“Better?”

“Yeah,” said Cisco, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feelings.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” said Reverb.“So beautiful.Your mouth, your eyes, your cock.Fuck.You are gorgeous.”

“I look exactly like you,” said Cisco, opening his eyes and taking in the weirdness of his own image, fucking him of all things. How was this even happening?

“Yeah, well, we both look hot. People are lucky for the chance to fuck us.” 

“Nah,” muttered Cisco, his frayed mind thinking fleetingly of all the girlfriends who had come and gone, none of whom had gone through the bother of kidnapping, drugging, and tying him to the bed to get their way with him.Well, there’d been Lisa, but “her way” was the polar opposite of making him feel desirable.

Reverb leaned forward and thrust harder.“False modesty doesn’t suit you.We’re a damn fine piece of ass.”

Cisco couldn’t speak to answer.All his attention was back onto what was going on inside of him and out.Reverb was getting rougher. Thrusting harder and faster, his hand tighting on Cisco’s cock, working it in time with the fucking.His body had no choice but to melt with it, to give in and accommodate.His mind had no choice but to feel, ride the waves of sensation that were coursing through him.Suddenly he felt looser and Reverb’s cock felt easier, better.Neither too hot nor too cool, but just right.So good.Yeah, right there, just once more.

It was just all too much for Cisco. He let out a brief cry, and started coming again and it was even better than the first.He came more forcefully, and it felt like more than just come was spilling from him.Like some sort of catharsis was surging through him.He sighed when it was over and went totally limp for the first time.

Reverb was still fucking him, but he didn’t mind.It felt good, still, even though Reverb wasn’t being gentle at all anymore.Cisco was floating on a bed of endorphins.He didn’t care about anything anymore.

Reverb’s rhythm faltered, momentarily took a more frantic pace, then Cisco felt a lot wetter.When he pulled out Cisco let out a little sigh of relief. 

Reverb rolled off the bed and into a nearby chair in almost the same movement.There he leaned back, legs spread apart, forehead shiny with effort and a look of utter satisfaction on his face.

“Damn, _gordo_.I should have had you in my bed six months ago.”


	5. Chapter 5

Something near by was squeaking, metallic and high pitched, even though Cisco himself was still.   The mattress next to him was moving.  Cisco tiredly moved his head.

At some point, Storm and Frost had moved onto the other side of the bed.  There they were, going at it.   Frost had one forearm pressed flat against the wall above the brass headboard.  She was leaning her head forward so that her hair cascaded over her upper arm.Storm pressed into her from behind, steadying himself with her hips while he kissed the bared back of her neck.The muscles in his thighs and buttocks stood out in chiseled relief, as he flexed against her,a testament to his easy strength and power.His reddened cock slid in and out from between the cheeks of her pert, pale ass.  Frost’s other hand was tucked between her spread thighs, fingers curled, pleasuring herself furiously.Cisco watched as she varied her tempo.Fast, faster, slow.

Cisco felt his libido rise again as he watched her fingers work.His cock grew fuller and ready.Oh my god.Was he ever going to be fucked out?How much longer until Frost’s “party drug” wore off. 

Frost grinned at him and licked her lips lasciviously. “My turn yet?”she asked.

She pushed away from the wall and Storm disengaged, his cock left bobbing unsatisfied in the air. From his pained expression, Cisco could tell he’d been close when she’d decided to move. For a second, Cisco felt for him, but damn if Storm hadn’t teased him relentlessly earlier.It was just as well he got a taste of it himself.

“All yours,” said Reverb from his chair by the window.“Do you worst with him.”

Cisco’s heart suddenly jolted with fear.“Wait... no, you promised!”He turned his head from one side to the other, taking in all their faces to see if this was a joke at his expense.  It didn’t look like a joke.

“Do you like pain as much as Reverb does?” Frost asked, grinning with vicious joy.A small puff of mist issued from her blue lips.

Cisco remembered the agonized look on Reverb’s face as Frost had played with his cock.It had been hot to look at, but the idea of her torturing his cock, forcing him to shudder, hiss, and scream at her touch …. No, he wasn’t ready for that.

“Please, don’t hurt me,”  he begged.

Frost looked disappointed.“Oh well.I’ll… try… not to go too cold on you.”

“Thanks?” Cisco said, tentatively grateful.

“But only if you cooperate.”

“Okay.”He was less sure again, but damn if her scariness wasn’t turning him on.He felt a pang of humiliation how obvious his preference for strong, dangerous women must be.Never had that particular kink been more inappropriate.Maybe Reverb was right and he did have a masochistic streak after all.

Frost’s eyes sparkled with excitement, she ran her hands over her breasts and down her flanks, watching him stare.Oh yeah, she knew exactly how she was affecting him. 

“Reverb’s a sweetheart.I’m a lot less generous.He might be okay with you lying like a dead fish, but I want to see you work.Or I want to see you writhe.Those are your choices.”

“Work,” chose Cisco.“Untie me and I’ll do what you want.”God did he sound enthusiastic?He sure did.

“I want to watch you suck my husband off while I ride you.”

“Oh.”Cisco looked over at Storm.He was leaning against the wall, grinning.His hand, the hand that had been all over Cisco’s cock for what seemed like hours, was now stroking his own generously sized manhood.

“And when you take him,” said Frost, crawling like a cat over the bed towards him,“I want you to _worship_ him.Make it good for him. You owe him.He worked you over good.”

Cisco didn’t think he owed any of them anything, but he had enough self-preservation not to say that, because then Frost’s “writhe” option would be back on the table.And the idea of a frostbitten dick was no more appealing than a burnt one.

“Okay,” he said after a pause.“You know, I have. like, zero experience with this.So… so don’t get your hopes up that I’ll be any good.”

“Oh you’ll be good, if you know what’s good for you,” growled Storm.

Cisco’s dick sprang to full hardness.Oh god, oh god, Reverb was right.He _was_ a sick pervert who got off on threats and rough handling. But he was definitely not as much of a masochist as his counterpart.He hoped to god the two of them knew that.  Just a bit of pain.  Not too much.

Frost yanked hard on his legs, dragging him down the bed until the restraints bit into his wrists and there was absolutely no slack for him to move.Then she climbed across him, white teeth showing between blue lips.

It was the first time he’d really felt her beyond incidental touches and her always chilly hands.The rest of her body felt, frankly, weird.  Like seriously weird.  Where Storm had been permanently feverish, she was cool, and almost inhuman feeling.Like some kind of robot with free will and hunger for his cock.And oh Jeez, that was way too much like several of his adolescent fantasies.But this was real. So, so very, demonstratively, tactilely real.

He gasped and tensed up when she delicately took his cock in her hand and ran her fingertips lightly up the shaft.Each finger was a piercing line of cold, not quite pain, but so close to the edge of it that his body flinched.His cock ached in their wake.“Ow,” he said.“Ow!”

“Don’t be weak,” she sneered.“You can take a lot worse than this.”

“I’ll work,” he said.“I promise.Let me suck Ronnie, I mean Storm.I want to suck him.Please.”

In answer, she knelt down and put her mouth on him and for the briefest moment her lips felt more like a bite than a kiss against his tender head, but then they warmed from icy to merely cool. Her mouth opened and she took him in, and he felt wetness and chilly friction all the way down the shaft to the base.  Jeeeeesus...

This was like no head he’d ever been given.  So, so good and so awful at the same time.  His cock was confused.It liked the sensation — it just couldn’t figure out what it was.Her tongue teased his glans with an equal mix of pleasure and pain.He hissed, but if anything his cock just became harder.  He was liking the punishment of it.  He really was.

Reverb was right.  They were alike.  Shit.

Frost suddenly lifted her head and Cisco sighed with relief.Then hissed again as she moved up his body to hover over his groin.She took his cock in her hand and brushed it back and forth against the cool folds of her labia, mashing it briefly against her clit, then pushed it backwards until it was cupped by her vagina. Cisco breathed in and tensed then let out a short cry when she suddenly impaled herself.

She was just as chilly inside as out, but so, so much firmer, tighter.Slicker.She gripped him with her inner muscles, massaged him from tip to base.The friction was perfect but the coldness set up a countering ache that spread past his cock through the rest of his groin.

The expression of Frost’s face was absolute ecstasy.She rode him with a grin of cruel triumph, pumping her body up and down.“Move,” she suddenly ordered.

Cisco obediently flexed upwards to meet her downward thrust and cried out as he was even more deeply engulfed.Her temperature seemed to vary, at times punishingly cold, and others nearly warm.The warm interludes were such a relief he felt tears spring up in his eyes.The following cold spells were so harsh that he began crying in earnest. Meanwhile Frost threw herself into what she was doing with clear relish.

Suddenly his vision of Frost’s expression was cut off by a column of hot red flesh.He’d forgotten about Storm, but Storm hadn’t forgotten about him.And now he was right there, kneeling next to him, waggling his tumescent cock in Cisco’s face.Cisco noticed for the first time that Storm’s pubes had been trimmed very short — _for my oral convenience_ , his delirious mind offered up.His circumcised cock looked huge and veiny. Cisco’s nose filled with the funk of sex and crotch. 

“If you like me cold, just lie there and do nothing,” warned Frost, rising up off his cock for a moment.“But if you want me to warm up, you are gonna have to show me what I want to see.”

Storm pressed his cock against Cisco’s cheek, then ran the head over Cisco’s lips like he was spreading some kind of balm.“Open up,” he said.

Cisco obediently turned his head and opened his mouth. Storm thrust forward.Cisco choked as Storm hit the back of his throat.   He tried to move his head away before he gagged or threw up, or did something far more dangerous to his life.  Thankfully, Storm, meeting resistance, pulled back and let Cisco try to please him. 

Cisco tried.He’d had blow jobs before.  They'd been nice.  He hadn't been anywhere near as aggressive as Storm was being now.   He tried now to remember what had been done to him, that he'd liked.  Lots of tongue, he remembered.  Not so much teeth.  Tentatively he sucked on the glans, running his tongue along the edge and flicking over the frenulum.He tasted the sweetness of lube mixed in with the savoriness of Frost’s sex. Both wore off quickly and all there was left was the taste of skin and a slight saltiness of precum.  Okay, okay, he could run with that.   Cisco lapped at the slit and Storm groaned with pleasure.Cisco took that as a sign he was doing well, and went to town, alternating between flicking his tongue and sucking at the whole head.

After a moment, Storm pulled his cock free and offered up his balls.They were the size of hens eggs, wrinkled and lightly furred.Cisco obediently went to work on them, licking the puckering skin, then sucking one into his mouth and letting it fill him.   A sense of power filled him.Y _eah, that’s it, Storm, take it.You like that don’t you._

“How is it?” asked Reverb, from his chair.

“Good, Good,” Storm gasped, approvingly.

“Good boy,” said Frost and finally pushed herself back onto his cock.  How had he forgotten about her.  She was so tight, so cool.Cisco’s attention was caught between wanting to concentrate on the pain/pleasure of his cock and wanting to put all his thoughts on Storm’s balls.  He bucked his hips obediently to please Frost, while he mouthed first one then the other of Storm's balls, feeling them roll about in their sack.  Every time Storm groaned or Frost let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure, he felt a powerful surge of excitement.  Fuck yeah.  They had him, but he had them, too.

Storm pulled away and shoved his cock back into Cisco’s mouth, and this time Cisco sucked and laved at it with more enthusiasm. Who would have guessed he liked the taste and feel of cock this much.And what Frost was doing with her inner muscles, gripping and pulling at his cock, milking it for all it’s worth, even cold that felt great.He was getting off on this.He was going to come again. 

Suddenly he felt a cool breeze ripple across his body, tugging at his sodden hair.The familiar sting of ozone in his nostrils cut through the heady scent of come and sex and sweat and flesh. His body jerked and he pulled away from Storm’s cock with surprise.

Barry! Here to rescue him at last.Oh yes!

He tried to look around, to see his rescuer, but Storm slapped his face with his wet cock and grabbed his head to keep it from moving.“What — wait!” he gasped.

“Keep going,” ordered Reverb.“Don’t get distracted.”

What was going on?  Barry?  Barry?

The ozone smell vanished and the breeze never came back.After a beat nothing had changed.It was his imagination.He was in this to the end.

“Don’t stop,” gasped Storm, and plopped his cock back into Cisco’s mouth, thrusting it far enough to making him gag.His hand grabbed Cisco’s head, lifting it up and pushing against his crock.Cisco began to struggle.

“Take it,” urged Frost.Around his cock, Frost grew more biting. He flinched as the balance of pleasure and pain tipped towards pain.

Pulling in a deep breath through his nostrils, Cisco tried to relax his mouth and throat and tilt his head a better angle. Something in the back of his throat finally worked right and there, he was swallowing.  The path was unblocked.Storm pushed forward slowly and Cisco felt all of him slide over his tongue and down his throat.   His lips pressed against Storms trimmed pubes.

He did it!Finally!If it wasn’t so uncomfortable he’d be proud.But now at least Frost would be satisfied.

She was, he could feel it as her grip on his cock warmed up, her tempo sped up and he could hear her breathy cries of pleasure.Around his cock her vagina tightened and squeezed. 

He couldn’t breathe.His throat spasmed as he gulped Storm all the way down.Storm slid back an inch then pressed forward, mashing into Cisco’s face.Then back, then forward again.And a third.Then he pulled all the way back until his head was in Cisco’s mouth. Cisco coughed around it.A moment later his mouth was full of thick salty-bitter come as Storm milked himself to completion between his lips.

Cisco knew better than to spit.He swallowed sorely around the glob and didn’t even gag.Storm lifted himself off of Cisco’s face and looked down at him approvingly.

“Good job, sugar,” said Frost. “And now for your reward.”She grew warmer, until she felt actually normal for the first time.The pain disappeared. Cisco gratefully bucked his hips up until he finally felt his orgasm at hand.“I'm coming, move.Move!” she ordered, thrusting against him quicker.

Cisco bucked up into her and she cried out with pleasure.Her inner muscles squeezed him, and she was so hot and tight and perfect.Oh, and that, that was it.Finally. 

He topped over the edge and came in the mediocre way of the utterly exhausted.

“Done,” he said, and coughed dryly. “Done.Please. No more.Stop.”

“Yeah,” said Reverb, softly from the chair where he’d been watching. “I think you are.Just lie back and go to sleep. My people and I need to talk for a bit.”

Frost and Storm climbed off the bed at once.Frost blew him a kiss, then sassed her way out the door looking not nearly as shagged out as she should have been. Storm at least had the decency to look a bit tired and not like marathon sex was something he did every day.

The last out the door was Reverb.He stood for a second in the frame.“It’s all going to work out, Cisco.You’ll see.Sleep.”

When they were all gone and the door between them closed, Cisco tried to work his way out of the restraints.But he was so tired, so utterly, devastatingly tired, that he gave up quickly.Sticky and hungry and sore as he was, exhaustion came first. He let his eyes close and deep sleep took him at once.


	6. Chapter 6

When Cisco opened his eyes again, he was in a different place entirely.He was lying in some kind of lidless coffin, with softly padded sides, staring up at an expensive patterned tiled ceiling.His first thought was that somehow he’d been so tired that he managed to fool Reverb into thinking he’d died, and this was a funeral home. Then he noticed that there _was_ a lid to the coffin, it was just pushed back so he had to lift his head a little to see it.   It wasn’t a coffin lid.It was heavy and metal and full of tubing.Also, usually they didn’t put people in coffins naked.  In a flash, his brain clicked into focus.

This must be a stasis pod.

He ran his fingers over where the straps had held him tight.The skin was a little abraded on one wrist, but that was the only sign of the sexcapades he’d been put through. His belly, his groin, his thighs were all clean.He smelled a slightly floral scent on his skin.Sometime while he slept, or was drugged, or tagged, they’d washed him and dragged him to this other room and dropped him into Professor Stein’s pod.

Now the pod was open and he was awake.   Judging from the sheer oppressiveness of the silence, there was no one else in the room. He lifted himself out of the box, noticing how wobbly his muscles still felt.Sleep hadn’t healed all the the soreness of his throat, ass, and groin, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared it would be either.

He was in a bedroom. On one side of him a bed decked out with an absurd amount of pillows, looking like something created for an interior design photoshoot.On the other a floor to ceiling window looked out at the subdued skyline of a city asleep.The hardwood floors were covered in tubing and wires and heavy machinery lined up one wall. 

Folded next to the coffin were some clothes.A t-shirt, jeans, boxers.No shoes or socks.But hey, beggars can’t be choosers.Grabbing the clothes before they could be mysteriously taken away from him, he dressed in quick jerky movements.He’d never seen the clothes before, but they fit perfectly.Convenience of having a doppelgänger, he supposed.

He padded to the door and looked out on a hallway lit by a pair of glittering chandeliers.The art on the walls was modern.At the end of the hall he saw the spiral staircase going up.

Somewhere around here would be a door that would lead out of this massive apartment.In the utter silence, even his quick breathing made enough noise to make him wince. He wandered around a in a loop, trying locked doors and finally stopped at a place near the spiral stair case that seemed a bit more foyer-y than the rest of the hall.

Except — there was no obvious door out. A place this grand would have double doors or something more fancy, and … nothing.Just four symmetrical pillars marking out a square in the hallway between what looked like some kind of formal sitting room and some kind of conference room and the nook with the spiral staircase.Maybe it was upstairs and he just hadn’t noticed when he was up there.

“How do you get out of this place,” he asked himself.

“You don’t,” said Reverb.

Cisco turned around and held his hands up in surrender.He was surprised to see Reverb, make up off, hair down, fluffy indoor socks muffling his tread.He looked so… unthreatening.Even his expression wasn’t so smugly dickish as it had been from the moment Cisco met him.Rather it was pensive in a way he knew he got at times.It was eerie, like the otherness had fallen away and he was actually looking at himself.

“Not yet at least,” said Reverb after a moment.“When you’ve learn how to defend yourself out there, I’ll show you the trick.Speaking of which, I have something for you.Follow me.”

He turned around and walked down the hall. 

“Where’s Frost and Ronnie and Professor Stein?”Cisco asked, looking around.The silence was so profound that he could hear the soft slap of his bare feet on the floor. 

“Deathstorm,” corrected Reverb. “They left a couple of days ago to run a mission in Starling City. Playtime was over.Time to go to work.” 

“Work?”

“ _Gordo_ , we all had a great time breaking you in, but yeah, we have to work.Contrary to my slutty reputation, I actually do more than just fuck my friends 24/7.”

“Yeah, I figured — wait,”Cisco’s eyes widened as something belatedly clicked in.“Days ago — how long have I been in that stasis pod?”

“Not long.Five days,” said Reverb, opening up a door by pressing his hand flat against it’s faux wood surface.The wood suddenly lit up blue around his hand and the latch released.Reverb pushed the door open onto on a workroom.Cisco gasped.Tools and toys and weapons were neatly pegged up on the walls or displayed on open shelves.There were drawers full of components.Lathes and drill presses.Holy moly, Reverb had it all.

It was almost enough for Cisco to miss the implications of what he’d just said.

“Hold on a second — Five days?Oh, no, the portal!We missed our deadline!We’re stranded here!”

“That was kind of the point,” Reverb said, nodding. “Though don’t blame your friends on that one, they held out hope.That is until Zoom tossed Barry’s shredded suit and your t-shirt through the breech at them and told them you were dead.”

“He did _what?”_

 _“_ Like it or not, you are part of my team now. _Mis problemas son tus problemas_ _._ You might as well forget your world — At least until our mutual problem is taken care of.”He sat down at a long metal table and peered at a pair of his vibe glasses held in clips on a stand.

“That’s cold, man,” said Cisco, standing on the other side of the table, splaying his hands against its surface. “What the hell did I ever do to you anyway?All we wanted was to save Wells's daughter and stop Zoom.He was causing a lot of trouble in our universe.”

“And that’s exactly why you’re here,” said Reverb, as he fussed with the vibing glasses. The blue lights blinked on and off.

“I thought you just wanted to screw someone with your own face.”

“Well that, too,” said Reverb, smugly.He put the glasses down and gazed into Cisco’s eyes. “We have the same goals, just coming at it from different angles. You want to stop Zoom and the metahumans he’s throwing into your world.I want to stop Zoom and save my metahuman friends from being exiled and killed on your world.Neither of us wants Zoom to steal your Flash’s powers.I have nothing against Well’s daughter.I do have a problem with Zoom teaming up with Wells, and I suspect that’s what will happen if she’s left in Zoom’s care.”

“Then why did you stop me and Barry?Why didn’t you help us, instead of capturing us and giving Zoom what he wanted?”

“Because Zoom was planning on killing you!”His screwdriver clanged against the table loudly. “He put a bounty on your head the moment you stepped foot on our Earth.Offering up Barry Allen was the only way I could get Zoom to agree to let you live.I know he’s not going to kill Barry.And you, _gordo,_ are not ready to face him or anything else on this world.You don’t even know how to access your power in this universe.”

Cisco swallowed.“So. So you are going to pretend that you did all… all _that_ to me, to save my life?Cut me a break.”

Reverb snorted with laughter.“You still have trouble saying ‘fuck’ don’t you.Consider it an initiation into the group.  The first step towards our shared goal.  I had to prove to Zoom that my motives for wanting you were nothing he need concern himself too deeply with.“He put the glasses on his face and gave Cisco that douchey smile that Cisco had come to be so familiar with. “Honestly, I would have probably fucked you anyway, but maybe not quite so abruptly.I do know how to seduce people without drugs, thank you very much.But we were under time constraints or didn’t you notice our visitor.”

“Visitor?”

“Zoom.Checking up that what I really wanted from you was just a self-indulgent fuck, after all.  He doesn’t trust me, though God knows I’ve never given him reason not to.” Zoom took off the glasses and twiddled them in his fingers.

“I thought you hated him.”

“I do.But I know better than to go off all half-cocked and without a plan.I have to live in this world.  Anyway, I’ve already seen my winning move, and it involves you and me, working together. So here you are. Put these on.”

He held out the glasses he’d been working on. Cisco just stared at them.“I’m not wearing your gear.”

“It’s not mine.It’s yours.I made them for you.Put them on and you’ll see what I’ve seen.You want to know why I’ve done all this — here’s your answer.”

Cisco reluctantly took the glasses and placed them on his face.As soon as he did, Reverb grabbed his hands and a vibe slammed into him.He sucked in a deep breath as his body was rocked with the force of it. 

He was in some kind of nasty, dirty warehouse, the kind of hideout that fit with his preconceptions of evil people and their lairs. Man sized cages of various types were built here and there amid mismatched crates of supplies.It was all done in such a haphazard manner, as though by someone who didn’t give a damn about their work.Haphazard placement or not, Cisco could see the cages were effective enough to keep the prisoners inside.

There were prisoners.A young woman with clumped brown hair,whose dirty arms didn’t quite hide the bruises held hands through the iron bars with a lanky man, sitting curled on the concrete of his separate cage.He turned his head just in time for Cisco to see it was Harry.Harry’s face was swollen and his clothes torn and disheveled, hair matted with blood.

Cisco’s vision didn’t rest there.It moved to a last cage, separated from the rest, far more high tech than the others. Though the hardware was a bit different from the one he’d constructed, Cisco recognized a speed cage.Inside Barry huddled, naked, knees drawn up to his chest.He was thinner than Cisco remembered him being. Gaunt.Like he hadn’t eaten properly in a while.

Suddenly, Barry lifted his head, as if some sound had startled him.

An explosion ripped through the machinery of Barry’s prison.Cisco’s vision spun around and he saw Deathstorm, flying in the air, firing off bolts of plasma.Near by, Frost had her hand on Harry’s cage, freezing the bars brittle, but Cisco didn’t linger there long enough to see what happened next, because there was Reverb stalking through the warehouse like he owned the place.

And behind Reverb… himself.

The vision ended when Cisco ripped the glasses from his face.

“You were going to help me rescue Barry?” Cisco asked.“Why didn’t you tell me?When is this?We have to go now.”He felt suddenly energized with renewed purpose, and for a second his better sense gave way.

Thoughtlessly he ran back to the door of the workroom and pulled on the handle.It didn’t budge, not when Cisco pushed or pulled.He turned around to stare at Reverb with vague, unfocused accusation. 

“Calm down,” said Reverb rising from his chair.“That vision is from four months from now.That’s how long I have to train you before we have to go up against Zoom.”

Cisco waved his arms in denial.“You think I’m going to let you train me?After what you and your friends did to me?”

“I know you are,” said Reverb, smugly.He walked slowly towards Cisco, letting his hands idly touch the items in his workspace as he passed them. “Because if you don’t, that vision isn’t going to happen. Without my protection, you’re a dead man.And without you _and_ me _and_ my friends, Barry, Wells, and his daughter are doomed.If you don’t believe me put the glasses on again.Think hard about running away from me and see what visions you get then.”

Cisco raised the glasses, then let his hand drop again.

He turned away and rested his head against the cool metal of the door, because he didn’t have to see the answer.He knew it.If Zoom had Harry and the breech was closed, then Cisco was truly alone, homeless, resourceless, a pariah in a world he knew little about.He couldn’t rescue Barry by himself.Where would he go?How would he even begin to fight back?

If Reverb even let him leave this apartment.More likely he would just trigger the tag in Cisco’s neck.Time would be wasted while he and Reverb fought each other. Barry would be left waiting for help that might not come in time.

No.He wouldn’t do that to Barry.He wasn’t going to do that to Harry or his daughter.He was going to give in.He was going to let his doppelgänger do whatever he liked to him, train him, play with him, fuck him.Fill his ears with thoughts of power and godhood. Whatever it took to get to that vision of rescuing Barry.It was a foregone conclusion and Reverb knew it.

Cisco felt a hand pet his hair and caress the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, _gordo_.It will be fun.I’ve seen it.We’ll be great together.”

“Stop calling me  _gordo.”_ One small concession.

“We don’t use human names here,” came Reverb’s voice, warm in his ear. His arm closed comfortingly around his shoulder.“So what should I call you?”

“Vibe,” said Cisco, giving into the embrace.“My name is Vibe.”

“Welcome to the family, Vibe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. It turned out way longer than I thought. Turns out trying to write sex with 4 people is complicated. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
